La Lettre à Cuddy
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Les gens changent, House, vous devrez vous y faire... missing scene 5x06, 5x11 et 5x16 Huddy


**Titre** : La Lettre à Cuddy  
**Auteur **: BiBiche

**Bêta**: Ayana, Malice, Miss O'Neill, Vicondinaddict.

**Disclaimer **: La série ne m'appartient pas (_dommage parce que je changerais bien 2/3 trucs, là_)

**Rating : **Tout public

**Spoiler **: **Saison 5 (5x06, 5x11 et 5x16)**

**Genre**: One-shot, ship Huddyen, réflexion.

**Item **: #8 : Théorie de l'évolution (_à prendre au second degré_)

**Résumé:** "_Les gens changent, House, vous devrez vous y faire_"…

**N/A:** C'est ma 2ème fic sur House md, et ce ne fut pas une mince à faire. J'espère être restée un brin cohérente dans mes personnages. J'ai pas mal repris de scènes du 5x16, parce que cet épisode m'a pas mal plu surtout un certain passage!!

Vos avis sont les bienvenus. ^^

Dix minutes déjà qu'elle ne cessait de caresser machinalement son nouveau bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce cadeau de House qu'elle ne n'arrêtait pas d'admirer, avait tellement de significations qu'elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle ressassait alors inlassablement ce que cet homme, en une journée, lui avait fait ressentir : excitation, agacement, déception, joie, jalousie, trahison. La seule émotion qui persistait, était ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle l'avait vu avec cette call-girl. Parce qu'il s'agissait définitivement d'une call-girl. Elle avait été tellement naïve d'avoir cru en House, d'avoir un instant espéré. C'était House et depuis toutes ses années, elle avait appris à le connaitre.

Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? 20, 25 ans, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compté, désirant pendant plusieurs longues années l'oublier. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ce fichu même tempérament. C'était pourquoi ils étaient devenus amis de prime abord malgré leur différence d'âge. Et aujourd'hui encore ils se ressemblaient, même style de vie, mêmes désillusions, même job. Bien sûr, lui était considérablement plus irascible et déjanté, seulement parce qu'elle avait appris à refouler cette partie d'elle que son job l'obligeait à être celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Depuis toujours, leurs joutes verbales n'étaient faites que de vérités cachées, de non-dits et d'implicites demandes, enrobés de propos salaces et de '_'qui aura le dessus_''. Et cela avait toujours été leur façon de communiquer, de s'apprécier sans s'impliquer, de s'échapper sans sortir de leur prison. Finalement, ils n'auraient jamais été loin l'un de l'autre, inconsciemment là pour l'autre dans les moments difficiles, chacun à sa manière : elle, lorsqu'il avait fait son infarctus, lui pour son désir d'enfant. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait toujours donné plus que House ne l'avait fait pour elle.

Et ironiquement, repenser à ces années passées lui faisait prendre conscience qu'inlassablement l'histoire se répétait. Bien sûr qu**'**House allait la blesser puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'à la fac. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore là à ressasser tout ça? Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, elle aurait dû le savoir depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant elle ressentait pour lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui vacillait dangereusement entre haine et amour et quoique ce fût vraiment elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Depuis 10 ans déjà, leur amitié leur suffisait alors pourquoi cette soudaine évolution ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré plus concerné par sa vie, ses conquêtes et son désir d'enfants ? Eliminant pour ainsi dire tous ses prétendants et ses espoirs de maternité dans ce qui était, à priori, un élan de bien faire. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi sa peine à elle d'être seule et d'avoir perdu Joy, l'avait-il poussé lui à l'embrasser alors qu'elle avait perdu bien d'autres enfants, les siens lors de fausses-couches ? Pourquoi avait-il fait passer tant d'émotions dans son baiser au point de la troubler irrémédiablement, la faisant douter de ses décisions d'antan ? Et comment avait-elle pu se laisser si facilement entrainer par ses sentiments, allant jusqu'à le séduire, le provoquer…

Trop d'incertitudes dans un seul homme. Qui plus est, House ne ferait rien, trop orgueilleux et trop effrayé par le changement.

Peut être que c'était tout ça qui faisait qu'à cet instant, elle était exténuée et déçue. Qu'elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Pour quoi faire ? Pour qui ? Plus d'espoir d'enfant, plus d'espoir d'être aimée, plus d'espoir tout court. Alors elle était là, attablée à son bureau, passant machinalement ses mains sur son bois lisse et vernis. Il représentait tant de choses, sa jeunesse, son histoire avec House, son désir de réussite, ses heures incalculables à réviser, ses chagrins, sa première fois… Ce bureau, c'était son histoire et se le voir offrir par House, ranimait tant de sentiments contradictoires. Eux-mêmes ravivés par ceux qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, comme figée dans une sorte de torpeur : trop de sentiments, trop d'espoirs suivis de trop de déceptions. D'insidieuses larmes finirent par se faufiler le long de ses joues mettant un nom sur le sentiment qui la dominait à ce moment, balayant tous les autres : la douleur, celle du cœur.

A cet instant, toute l'absurdité de sa vie lui sautait aux yeux. La réussite sociale ne faisait en rien le bonheur. Elle lui avait pris toute sa vie, toutes ces heures autrefois perdues dans ses révisions, et aujourd'hui dans la paperasse administrative, pour quoi ? Etre la 2eme femme, doyenne d'un hôpital et puis après ! Mis à part cet aspect valorisant, le reste n'était que souffrance, dépassement constant de soi, épuisement, soucis, stress et privations.

Elle prenait enfin conscience qu'elle était passée à coté de tant de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Peut-être était-il temps de passer à autre chose. Elle avait accomplie ce qu'adolescente elle rêvait de devenir, mais aujourd'hui ses rêves étaient différents. Peut-être était-il temps de prendre son courage à deux mains pour accomplir ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou la volonté de faire. Accepter qu'enfin les gens puissent changer, suivant inlassablement une pseudo théorie de l'évolution humaine afin de ne pas sombrer dans le néant.

Effaçant ses dernières larmes, elle prit de quoi écrire et rédigea brièvement sa lettre de démission. Elle savait que c'était stupide, que demain elle regretterait son geste et que le quotidien reprendrait vite son droit effaçant peu à peu ce moment d'égarement de son esprit. Mais ce soir, elle avait envie d'avoir le choix de pouvoir changer, même si ce n'était qu'éphémère. Elle la laissa en évidence sur le bureau comme pour ne pas oublier ou pour se défier. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle finit par se lever, récupéra ses affaires, éteignit les lumières de son bureau et quitta son hôpital sans se retourner pour rentrer dans sa maison froide et sans vie. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien.

***********

Drôle de journée. Un cas inintéressant, une Cuddy en chaleur, une pute qui joue les comédiennes, un Wilson '_'agence matrimoniale''_ et des employés encore plus naïfs qu'il ne le pensait. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être l'attitude de Cuddy qui l'avait le plus interpellé.

House n'aimait pas le changement. Et depuis cette histoire de bébé quelque chose avait changé. Cela avait dans un premier temps piqué sa curiosité, puis il y avait eu autre chose. Il avait profité de la faiblesse de Cuddy pour y mettre son grain de sel et s'y était brulé les ailes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande de l'aide ou des conseils, s'ouvrant à lui jusqu'à penser qu'il pourrait ''_participer_'' à la conception. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Au point que si Cuddy avait formulé sa demande cette fois là, il aurait été capable d'accepter de lui faire cet enfant. Et peut être pas seulement pour profiter de ses courbes indéniablement avantageuses, dont elle savait très bien jouer, et qui la rendaient sexy et hautement désirable.

Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, rien n'était plus pareil. Leur amitié était devenue autre chose d'encore indéfinie. Il se voilait sûrement la face, mais peut-être était-il aussi trop enfermé dans sa douleur et son désir d'autodestruction, qu'il n'avait rien vu venir ? Et House avait fait ce que House faisait toujours : '_'jouer au con''_. Pourtant aujourd'hui, dans ''_leur_'' bureau, Cuddy n'avait plus joué et lui avait maladroitement tendu une perche. Une perche qui sous-entendait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru sur le moment.

Il fallait avouer que ce baiser n'avait rien eu d'anodin, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et depuis, son cerveau n'avait de cesse de chercher une réponse à cette théorie de l'évolution dans leur relation. Malgré les pistes lancées par Wilson, il avait continué à jouer au con jusqu'au moment où devant Taub, il avait prit conscience de ce qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Il avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que rarement, un cadeau sincère et empreint d'une signification particulière à ses yeux, le bureau de la ''_Med-School''_ de Cuddy. Et il espérait qu'elle ait compris son message.

Seulement, pris dans son complot avec sa call-girl contre ses abrutis d'employés, il n'avait même pas prêté attention à la réaction de Cuddy. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était descendu pour rentrer chez lui, accompagné de Dee-Dee, qu'il avait aperçu Cuddy dans son bureau attablée à son cadeau.

Il n'avait pas prévu de passer la voir, mais un détail l'avait coupé dans son élan. S'arrêtant un instant, il avait contemplé Cuddy. Quelque chose dans sa posture l'avait troublé, cette façon qu'elle avait eu de passer lascivement sa main sur son visage dans d'interminables mouvements appuyés. Elle avait semblé prise aux mains d'intenses réflexions… Il lui avait semblait qu'elle pleurait…

_Dee, en fait on remettra notre petite soirée à plus tard… lança le diagnosticien, ne lâchant pas des yeux Cuddy.

_Joli imprévu, Dr House ! Plaisanta la fille alors qu'elle regardait dans la même direction. Enfin j'ai compris, bonne soirée à toi aussi, et tu sais où m'appeler si ton imprévu se désiste ! Lança-t-elle en quittant l'hôpital.

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La voyant se lever, posant une feuille en évidence sur le bureau, House se mit en retrait afin qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas lorsqu'elle sortirait. Il accompagna chacun de ses mouvements l'amenant à la sortie de l'hôpital, notant sa démarche raide et ses yeux rougis. Mais il ne la suivit pas. A cet instant, ce n'était plus Cuddy en elle-même qui l'intriguait, mais cette feuille sur son bureau qui semblait être la cause de son chagrin. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, les coïncidences n'existaient pas, cela ne pouvait qu'être lié avec cette journée atypique et tout ceci devenait pour lui une nouvelle énigme à résoudre.

Il parvint sans mal à pénétrer dans le bureau de sa patronne, bénissant le jour où il avait fait faire des doubles de clés dans le dos de Cuddy. Lorsqu'il parvint au bureau, il jeta négligemment sa canne sur une des chaises et attrapa ce foutu papier qui lui avait mis tous ces doutes en tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise : une lettre de démission! Bon sang, ce boulot était toute sa vie, elle s'était battue pour en arriver là, alors pourquoi ? ''_Ce boulot était toute sa vie_'' cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête.

''_Toute sa vie_''…

''_vie_''…

Non, non, l'idée même que Cuddy puisse se faire du mal était bien trop absurde. Elle était bien trop raisonnable pour ça. Non ? Un insidieux doute subsistait. Un doute qu'il ne pouvait permettre de persister.

Agité et une main sur sa cuisse soudainement plus douloureuse, il rejoignit sa moto en boitant excessivement, ayant dans sa précipitation oublié sa canne. Il roula vite et dangereusement, ralliant l'hôpital et la maison de sa patronne en un temps record. Il se retrouva vite devant sa porte à cogner brutalement, attendant impatiemment une réponse tout en inspectant par la fenêtre. Il n'attendait que ça, que Cuddy vienne lui ouvrir en lui hurlant de dessus pour l'avoir dérangée. Mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant, la lumière éclairait le salon apparemment vide. Il cogna une fois de plus à la porte, appelant Cuddy. Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, faisant monter son inquiétude. Excédé d'attendre, il récupéra la clé sous le pot et pénétra prudemment dans la maison.

_Cuddy, vous êtes là ? Appela House dans le hall.

_Cuddy, répondez !

Le manque de réponse accentua un peu plus son inquiétude. Le terrible doute plus que présent. Tout en continuant de l'appeler, il inspecta rapidement les pièces, salon, chambre, cuisine, chambre du bébé. Personne. En demandant toujours plus à sa jambe, il finit par entrer, haletant, dans la dernière pièce de la maison, la salle de bain. Et son cœur fit un bond magistral à la vue de la scène qui se dessinait devant lui : Cuddy gisait au fond de sa baignoire remplie à raz bord. Il hurla à plein poumon, se jetant sur elle pour la sortir de là.

_Nom de dieu, Cuddy !!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

A peine l'avait-il touchée, que Cuddy avait brusquement surgi de l'eau, hurlant sa peur, déstabilisant ainsi House qui tomba à la renverse et se cogna brutalement la tête contre le lavabo derrière lui. Il finit par s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les cris de Cuddy accompagnant sa chute.

_Pour l'amour du ciel House, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma salle de bain ?! Quelle est votre excuse foireuse cette fois-ci ?! Vociféra-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait son peignoir pour se couvrir. House ? Se tournant vers lui en quête de réponse, fronçant les sourcils devant son manque de réponse.

Gisant sur le sol trempé de la salle de bain, House ne daigna pas répondre, assommé par le coup. Grognant sous la douleur, il passa une main peu sure au niveau de son arcade sourcilière, la salissant de sang. Tout son corps tremblait encore. Il avait cru… Il y avait vraiment cru… la lettre, la baignoire… L'émotion le submergea alors qu'il réalisait que Cuddy l'appelait. Se sentant soudain idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait se faire du mal, il se releva difficilement, tournant le dos à Cuddy, et tenta tant bien que mal de rejoindre la sortie en s'appuyant lourdement contre les murs, laissant des trainées de sang sur son passage.

_House, bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ! demanda Cuddy agitée. House…

Encore sous le choc d'avoir été violemment sortie de son bain, Cuddy n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que House s'était déjà relevé et avait quitté sa salle de bain, laissant derrière lui de nombreuses trainées de sang.

''_Sang_'' !

Mon Dieu ! Elle réalisait enfin ce qui venait d'arriver et sortit prudemment de la baignoire à la poursuite de House. Elle entendit à nouveau un bruit sourd en direction du couloir et s'y précipita.

_House ?! S'écria-t-elle inquiète le voyant gisant sur le sol, le corps prit de soubresauts.

Troublée de le voir ainsi, elle s'accroupit rapidement près de lui, posant doucement une main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers elle. Son visage était caché par ses mains couvertes de sang.

_House ? Souffla-t-elle anxieuse.

Il gardait obstinément les mains sur son visage. Mais elle pouvait affirmer que cet homme devant elle n'était pas House. Cet homme affaibli au sol, le visage et les mains couverts de sang n'était pas l'homme égocentrique et arrogant qu'elle connaissait. Cette telle différence avec le House '_'grande gueule_'' qu'elle connaissait, la laissa désemparée, avant de rependre ses esprits devant la blessure béante qui ornait l'arcade sourcilière de son employé. Délicatement, elle inspecta la blessure, passant ses doigts fins sur la peau meurtrie comme pour l'en guérir. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'il faudrait quelques points de suture.

_Il va falloir recoudre… Ne bougez pas, je reviens avec ce qu'il faut.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue gisant au fond de la baignoire, son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté, comme pour refuser la réalité de l'instant : Cuddy morte. Et puis, tout s'était enchainé alors qu'il avait voulu la sortir de là. Il s'était retrouvé projeté contre le lavabo, et là durant une minute sous l'effet du choc, ce fut le néant, entendant à peine les cris de la jeune femme. La seule chose que son cerveau avait enregistré c'était l'image de Cuddy inerte sous l'eau. Avec peine, il avait finalement réussi à se relever et fuir lorsqu'il avait enfin pris conscience de son erreur. Mais ses émotions étaient tellement intenses, sa jambe tant meurtrie et sa tête si douloureuse, qu'il s'était écroulé au beau milieu du couloir, sanglotant tel un enfant. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait crue morte et cela avait détruit quelque chose en lui. Il avait alors réalisé que cette femme avait une place bien plus importante dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Quand elle s'était accroupie à coté de lui, il s'était pendant un instant laissé faire. Il avait eu soudain le besoin de la sentir près de lui pour s'assurer qu'elle était sauve et chasser la scène de la baignoire de son esprit. Mais il ne s'était pas résolu à enlever ses mains de son visage. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu lire dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à s'expliquer encore moins à se dévoiler et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors quand elle était partie chercher de quoi le soigner, il avait pris la fuite aussi vite qu'il avait pu.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue après avoir enfin mis la main sur son kit médical, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un couloir vide taché de sang, entendant au loin le bruit d'une moto partant à toute allure. Les bras ballants, elle était restée quelques minutes le regard perdu, des millions de questions l'assaillant. Elle allait chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ce sang, quand un bout de papier froissé perdu au milieu de son couloir attira son attention. House avait dû le perdre dans sa fuite. Consciencieusement elle le déplia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de sa lettre de démission. Comment ? Comment avait-il découvert l'existence de cette lettre ? Cela expliquait en partie sa venue chez elle. Mais, elle aurait pensé qu'il la harcèlerait pour connaitre la cause de cette lettre, qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. De plus, même si House était du genre envahissant et emmerdeur, il y avait toujours eu une sorte de retenue dans ses intrusions. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était rentré chez elle sans préavis, poussant le vice jusque dans sa salle de bain pour la sortir de sa baignoire sans ménagement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais quoi ? De toute manière, il ne servait à rien de le suivre jusque chez lui, il refuserait tout dialogue ou toute aide de sa part. Il avait toujours préféré la fuite lorsqu'il était mis en danger de la sorte.

***********

Le Lendemain, elle avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de House à l'hôpital, mais l'homme s'était fait discret et prise par la paperasse elle avait laissé tomber sur le moment. Puis vers 11h, alors que la masse de travail s'était faite moins lourde, elle avait reçu un cas qui semblait être un bon prétexte pour monter voir House. Durant tout le chemin menant au bureau de son employé, elle n'avait cessé de chercher la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet sans qu'il se renfrogne. Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aboutir qu'elle arrivait déjà à destination. Entrant dans le bureau, elle ne trouva que ses trois employés assis autours de la table de diagnostique, discutant activement. Mais pas de traces de House. Contrariée, elle finit par demander :

_Où est House ?

_Avec Wilson à la clinique, pour se faire recoudre ! lança Kutner.

_Merci !

La blessure, elle l'avait presque oubliée.

Peut être qu'un endroit comme une salle d'examen serait plus propice à la discussion qu'un couloir ou que le bureau de House où ses employés pouvaient les espionner sans gêne. Arrivée à l'accueil, elle demanda à l'infirmière de garde la salle où se trouvaient House et Wilson, puis hésita quelques instants devant la porte avant d'oser frapper.

_C'est occupé, allez promener vos microbes ailleurs ! hurla House.

Elle sourit, au moins il n'avait pas perdu son sens si développé de la politesse. Cuddy pénétra finalement dans la salle sans y être invitée, sous le regard meurtrier de House qui changea bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne qui les avait dérangés. Gêné, il baissa promptement les yeux, alors que Wilson était toujours affairé à le recoudre.

_Cuddy, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Finit par demander Wilson devant le silence de sa patronne qui scrutait son ami devenu soudain bien silencieux.

_Faire le boulot pour lequel vous êtes payé, serait déjà un bon début ! Asséna Cuddy.

_Je finis de recoudre…

_Je finirai Wilson, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, House et moi devons discuter de certains points !

_Bien, bien… A ce midi, House. Cuddy. Salua-t-il avant de sortir.

House était assis sur la table d'auscultation, les mains entrelacées entre ses cuisses, le regard obstinément fixé sur elle. Dans un silence pesant, Cuddy repoussa le tabouret installé au près de son employé et se plaça face à lui pour s'atteler à finir ce que Wilson avant commencé. Elle se permit de l'observer quelques instants, notant son regard fuyant, la peau bleuie de son arcade sourcilière et la plaie d'un rouge foncé peu engageant. Délicatement, elle prit l'aiguille, piqua la peau, entrelaça habillement le fil d'une main sure et habile puis resserra son point, avant de réitérer son geste.

_Si vous m'aviez laissé faire hier soir, vous auriez moins mal. Murmura-t-elle devant la grimace qu'afficha House.

House ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. A cet instant, la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Cuddy s'était penchée sur lui pour le recoudre, ce qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Et à voir ces frissons qui parcouraient sa peau satinée, elle devait sentir son souffle sur elle. Après quelques minutes, alors qu'elle finissait de le recoudre, Cuddy troublée tenta de relancer la conversation et d'oublier le visage de House si proche de sa poitrine.

_Vous êtes parti si vite hier que vous avez oublié quelque chose chez moi. Ainsi que votre canne dans mon bureau …

Soudain inquiet, il releva les yeux vers elle et rencontra son regard bleuté. Savait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas dire, mais son regard empli de questions et d'inquiétude comme le léger rose de ses joues, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas deux fois à l'interrogatoire. Il était même surpris que la jeune femme ait mis tant de temps à venir le voir. Alors qu'il baissait à nouveau le regard afin d'échapper aux yeux scruteurs de sa patronne, cette dernière déposa sur ses genoux une feuille froissée. Il n'avait pas besoin de la déplier pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Ce bout de papier avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette horrible soirée et s'il avait su, il se serait bien gardé de la lire. Une fois de plus, il ne dit rien, se forçant à taire ses propres interrogations quant à la cause de cette fameuse lettre. Cuddy se dit que si elle avait voulu le faire parler, c'était raté. Elle se résolut donc à finir de désinfecter la plaie puis de la recouvrir d'un pansement. Elle rangea rapidement le matériel, jeta les tissus souillés avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_Pourquoi ? murmura alors House.

Surprise de la question, elle se retourna vers lui. Ils n'auraient pas pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent à s'observer ainsi, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre.

_Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle à son tour.

House afficha un sourire un peu ironique.

_C'était ma question, c'est moi qui l'ait posée en premier, à vous de répondre ! s'indigna House, qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb.

_C'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi me sortir de mon bain, à vous de répondre ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils luttèrent quelques instants de plus, regard contre regard. Puis Cuddy se tourna vers la porte, secouant la tête en soupirant. A quoi cela servait-il, elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ce soir là. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quand il réitéra sa question.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi cette lettre ?

_ Il y a 20 ans j'aspirais à être ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui j'aspire à autre chose. Finit-elle par avouer au bout d'un moment.

_Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Et elle était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il cherchait réellement à entendre. Et maintenant cette conversation l'agaçait. Pourquoi devrait-elle être la seule à se justifier, c'était pourtant lui qui était venu chez elle. S'il ne l'avait pas ignoblement jetée hier, peut être que cette foutue lettre n'aurait jamais existé… Et puis que pouvait-elle répondre à ça, cela ne changeait rien, cela n'avait été qu'un stupide coup de tête dans l'espoir futile d'avoir l'esprit tranquille ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Oublier tout ça, lui, elle et tout ce qui allait avec. Ne pouvait-il pas respecter cela, et arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

_Les gens changent, House. Vous devrez vous y faire. Conclu-t-elle.

_Les gens peut être, le monde surement, mais pas vous. Rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il l'observait lui tourner le dos.

Elle semblait lasse de tout. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit tristement, avant de lui répondre.

_Je ne l'ai pas fait sciemment, ce sont mes désirs et mes espoirs déchus qui m'y ont contrainte.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la salle, laissant House à ses questions.

***********

Trois semaines que tout cela avait eu lieu, et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Le quotidien avait repris son cours, leurs joutes verbales avec. Seulement depuis le début de la semaine, House se comportait bizarrement. Il faisait ses heures de consultation sans rechigner. Plus de plaintes des patients de la clinique. Il prenait les cas sans contester. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle l'employait qu'elle recevait tant de remerciements et compliments sur son département de diagnostique, tout du moins sans qu'il y soit joint une demande de procès. Tout cela sonnait faux. House n'était pas du genre gentil, du moins pas sans arrière pensée. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées alors que Wilson entrait dans son bureau. Rien qu'à voir son expression, elle pouvait deviner qu'il voulait lui parler de House.

_Qu'est-ce que House a fait, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle mi-sourire.

_Vous me cachez quelque chose, tous les deux ! dit-il en pointant du doigt Cuddy.

_Je vous demande pardon ?!

_Vous vous êtes mis ensemble et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! s'indigna Wilson.

_Ok, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe dans mon hôpital depuis une semaine ? D'abord House qui est devenu tout à coup gentil, ensuite vous, qui me sortez des absurdités, faut que je m'attende à quoi par la suite, Chase qui demande Cameron en mariage en plein milieu du hall ?!

_Vous ne sortez pas avec House, alors ? interrogea Wilson septique.

_Ai-je l'air suicidaire ? s'indigna Cuddy.

_Mais, comment expliquer que House…

_Soit gentil, professionnel et coopératif ?

_Oui !

_Et votre explication, c'est que je sorte avec lui ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_Il est heureux, Cuddy, je ne voyais qu'une seule raison pour qu'il le soit devenu ! Se justifia-t-il.

_Wilson quoique vous preniez en ce moment, il faut arrêter !

_Moi, ça ne me parait pas dénué de sens.

_Eh bien moi si, House est House, et quoiqu'il fasse en dehors de cet hôpital, cela ne le changerait pas aussi radicalement !

_Bien que suggérez-vous alors ?

Elle soupira et s'assit à son bureau, invitant Wilson à faire de même. Cette conversation risquait d'être longue.

_Je n'en sais rien James, et c'est ce qui me préoccupe. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

_Qu'il me demande la permission pour prendre des frites dans mon assiette, qu'il me paie mon repas, puis il y a eu Kutner aussi, qui est venu me dire que House se comportait bizarrement avec les patients… Et vous ?

_Il fait ses heures de clinique sans que je n'ai besoin de l'y obliger, aucune plainte, pas de procès, le plus troublant étant les compliments que j'ai reçus sur son département, mettant en avant la compétence et le professionnalisme de l'équipe et de son chef de service !

_Forcément, ça surprend ! Plaisanta Wilson devant la mine contrariée de Cuddy.

_Moquez-vous, mais cela n'est pas House et c'est surtout cet aspect qui m'inquiète !

_Je sais. Je me demande s'il ne prend pas quelque chose…

_Vous voulez dire en plus de la vicodine ?

_Oui. Ça me fait penser que ça fait bien 3 jours que ne l'ai pas vu prendre un de ses comprimés !

_Il a très bien pu les prendre avant ou après que vous vous soyez vus.

_Il faut le surveiller. Il ne nous dira rien et niera tout en bloc.

_James, House est hors de contrôle, on ne se saura jamais rien. Je propose qu'on attende la fin de semaine pour intervenir, en attendant on le surveille discrètement, voir si son comportement persiste ou non.

_Bien comme vous voulez. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Bonne journée Lisa. Salua Wilson en sortant du bureau.

_A vous aussi, James.

Cette conversation laissa à Cuddy mal à l'aise. House était bien trop différent pour que ce soit simplement passager et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas voulu alerter Wilson, mais elle comptait bien surveiller House de plus près. Et ce dès l'après-midi même, en passant le voir régulièrement à son bureau.

Elle maudissait la paperasse qui l'avait tenue toute la journée dans son bureau. Sa montre affichait 19h30, elle doutait de trouver House encore à travailler, mais elle décida tout de même de faire un tour du coté de son bureau, peut être y aurait-il laissé quelques indices. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa ses employés qui rentraient chez eux, exténués. Le cas en cours leur donnait du fil à retordre. Elle leur demanda si House était toujours là. Apparemment, il réfléchissait encore sur le cas quand ils étaient sortis du bureau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle le trouva endormi sur son fauteuil. Elle pénétra doucement dans son bureau et l'observa un instant avant de le réveiller. Il était affalé, la tête tournée vers elle, les traits sereins. Il était habillé simplement, une chemise blanche froissée entrouverte découvrant la naissance de son torse et un jean noir. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais elle le trouvait diablement sexy avec sa barbe de 3 jours et habillé ainsi. Elle nota l'absence de sa canne, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle parcouru la pièce du regard, et la trouva posée de l'autre côté du bureau à coté d'un des meubles. Tout cela sonnait faux. Une sourde angoisse lui noua l'estomac et son regard se reporta sur son employé. Elle se concentra sur lui avant qu'un détail ne lui saute aux yeux, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration. La panique la saisit et elle se pencha rapidement vers lui, ses doigts se positionnant au niveau de son cou, cherchant son pouls.

_Rien_.

Avec peine, elle le fit s'allonger au sol, le positionnant sur le dos et s'accroupit à ses cotés. Elle lui arracha sa chemise et positionna son oreille contre sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Il battait faiblement mais il battait. Seulement, il ne respirait plus. Elle prit son visage à deux mains, entrouvrit sa bouche et pinça son nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de lui insuffler de l'air. Elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois. Son angoisse faisait pulser son sang dans ses veines, la faisant trembler dans ses gestes.

_Bon sang, House respirez ! cria-t-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Elle continua désespérément le bouche à bouche jusqu'à qu'un râle ne s'échappe des lèvres de House alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration bruyamment.

_Vous avez arrêté de respirer ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, elle l'aida à se rassoir sur son fauteuil.

_Où est votre matériel d'auscultation ?

_1er tiroir à droite. Répondit-il avec difficulté, indiquant du menton le meuble sous la lampe à radio.

Promptement, elle récupéra une lampe et un stéthoscope et retourna auprès de House. Elle s'assit sur le repose-pied, se pencha vers lui et examina ses pupilles en passant la lumière devant ses yeux. Leurs visages étaient proches, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre.

_Pupilles rondes et réactives.

_Je vais bien. Dit-il alors qu'il avait repris son souffle.

_Vous avez failli mourir ! Bon sang, House qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Rien, j'ai juste pris trop de vicodine.

_Vous mentez, vous n'en prenez même plus !

_Tout le monde ment ! Surtout Wilson. Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il se calait de nouveau dans le fauteuil s'éloignant alors de Cuddy.

_Si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il se passe, je vous fais hospitaliser !

_Je ne peux pas être heureux, cela devient suspect.

_Vous voulez rire ?! En une semaine, vous êtes devenu gentil, professionnel, coopératif et vous avez failli mourir !

_Les gens changent !

_Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous l'avez dit vous-même les gens ne changent pas !

_J'avais tord… Je ne l'ai pas fait sciemment, ce sont mes désirs et mes espoirs déchus qui m'y ont contraint. Répondit-il, récitant mot pour mot la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite quelques semaines plus tôt, son regard plongé dans celui de Cuddy.

Elle fut surprise et troublée qu'il se soit souvenu de sa phrase et encore plus qu'il s'en serve pour justifier son état. Elle l'observa cherchant une part de vérité sous tous ces mensonges, avant de se reprendre.

_Quels désirs, quels espoirs House ? Vous avez toujours voulu être seul, malheureux et drogué ! rétorqua-t-elle lasse.

_Je veux changer. Souffla-t-il.

_Et c'est ça votre façon de changer, finir mort parce que vous vous êtes arrêté de respirer ?

_Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que passager, lorsque j'aurais mieux dosé, cela…

_Doser ? Doser quoi ? House, je veux savoir à quoi vous jouez !

Il soupira, il venait de se trahir.

_Je… Je prends de la méthadone. Un produit stupide, l'héroïne sans être défoncé ! avoua-t-il en tentant de plaisanter, attendant la réaction de Cuddy, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_Pour sur, deux fois plus de chances d'y rester ! Ironisa-t-elle. Vous voulez vous désintoxiquer de la vicodine ? Choisissez quelque chose qui ne vous tuera pas !

_Je ne veux pas me désintoxiquer. Je veux éliminer ma douleur… Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal, je peux même marcher sans ma canne, Cuddy ! Fini la douleur !

_Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Parce qu'il est temps de changer… Parce que je ne veux plus être seul. Répondit-il souhaitant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il tentait maladroitement de lui dire.

*******_House… souffla-t-elle désappointée.

_Peut être que si c'était mon pénis qui avait arrêté de respirer, vous auriez préféré… La coupa House, agacé de pas être pris au sérieux.

_Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être un sale con ! rétorqua Cuddy vexée.

_C'est vous qui ne voulez pas admettre que je puisse changer !

_Que vous changiez, peut être, mais la raison qui vous y pousse, non. Pendant toutes ces années, vous avez refusé notre aide, vous avez préféré être malheureux et drogué que d'essayer de vous sortir de là. Comment voulez-vous que j'y crois après ça ?

Le silence accompagna sa réponse. House la fuyait désormais du regard. Consciencieusement, elle continua de l'examiner, écoutant son cœur à l'aide du stéthoscope. Elle pestait contre elle-même, de surprendre son esprit fantasmer sur ce torse nu, sur lequel elle appliquait l'instrument. Comment cet homme pouvait à la fois l'attirer et l'exaspérer ?

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à écrire votre lettre de démission ? demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'il avait remarqué son trouble pendant qu'elle l'auscultait.

_Quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_Répondez juste.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête passant une main lasse sur son visage. Que cherchait-il à savoir ? Et en quoi cette lettre avait-elle un rapport avec son comportement d'aujourd'hui ?

_J'ai toujours voulu des enfants. Et le fait que je n'ai pas le droit à ce bonheur m'a fait réfléchir, c'est tout. J'ai écrit cette lettre sur un coup de tête. Avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

_Et c'est tout ? Insista-t-il suspicieux.

_Bon sang House ! Que voulez vous réellement savoir ? Demandez au lieu de me titiller sur ce sujet que vous savez être douloureux pour moi. Que voulez vous entendre ? Que c'est votre faute si j'ai perdu tout espoir d'être un jour mère, eh bien soit, c'est votre faute à vous et votre foutue envie de mettre le nez là où il ne faut pas ! Comme c'est de votre faute, si je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie, à force de faire fuir tous mes prétendants ainsi que de me faire espérer quelque chose qui n'existe pas… s'emporta-t-elle sous la colère et la douleur des sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Les lèvres de House sur les siennes la firent taire. Elle se débattit pour qu'il la lâche, mais House la serra plus étroitement contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, et ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher d'elle. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues de Cuddy qui résistait toujours à House. Elle ne supporterait pas un nouveau baiser sans conséquences. Mais elle était perdue, la douceur avec laquelle il l'embrassait, ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres dévorantes, étaient intenable. Elle finit par céder et se laissa aller à ce baiser doux et lent. Et très vite, il devint plus impatient et brûlant et leurs langues finirent par entamer un ballet envoutant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparaient essoufflés et troublés.

_Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Murmura-t-elle, séchant ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

House la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Se pouvait-il que ce baiser est eu une réelle signification pour lui ?

_House, je ne suis pas dans votre tête, je ne comprends pas à quoi tout ceci rime. Tout ce que je vois c'est que vous risquez une fois plus votre vie.

_Je le fais pour vous, Cuddy !

_Laissez moi en dehors de tout ça, voulez-vous, je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort.

_Bon sang, Cuddy, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux me donner une chance avec vous !

Alors qu'elle s'était levée pour quitter la pièce, la réponse de House la figea. Ses oreilles avaient forcément mal entendues. House serait bien incapable d'avouer une chose pareille, encore faudrait-il qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiments. Pourtant lorsqu'elle posa son regard à nouveau sur lui, son visage arboré une expression de sérieux et d'anxiété qui la déstabilisèrent. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait trois semaines encore il l'avait repoussée, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il semblait vouloir faire avancer les choses entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la fois dernière ?

_La lettre.

_Seulement la lettre ?

_Non…

Désappointée, elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, cherchant à reprendre pied. Au même moment, House se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle. Si près d'elle. Doucement il emprisonna le poignet de Cuddy pour dévoiler son visage. Aussitôt il croisa son regard perdu. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être perdue par son comportement, lui-même se trouvait bien audacieux. Ce foutu produit l'avait définitivement changé. Cependant, il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, et n'en avait surtout pas l'envie. Lentement il approcha sa main de son visage, s'arrêtant à quelque millimètre de sa peau, lui laissant ainsi le temps de fuir. Surprise, elle finit un léger mouvement de recul, mais le laissa finalement la toucher. La caresse fut douce et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce frôlement. L'instant d'après les lèvres de House avaient à nouveau recouvertes les siennes. Comme le précèdent, ce baiser fut doux et lent, comme pour la convaincre. Puis elle sentit House la rapprocher de lui, passant un bras dans son dos, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Sa chaleur l'irradiait et un doux frisson la parcouru, la laissant pantelante. L'instant d'après elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains s'égarant dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre redescendait sur son torse, la main posée à plat sur sa peau nue. Rien n'était plus envoûtant que ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut tout d'abord un frôlement, une caresse tendre et brûlante. Puis doucement, il entrouvrit la bouche forçant le barrage de ses lèvres afin de plonger dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Il l'entendit gémir tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient avec fièvre. Dans ses bras à cet instant, elle se sentait bien et complète. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cela ?

Définitivement trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent maladroitement. House caressa tendrement sa joue avant de se séparer d'elle. Il reboutonna les boutons de sa chemise ayant survécus, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cuddy était restée figée au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il tenait la porte l'invitant à le suivre.

_Tu viens ? murmura-t-il.

Elle l'admira un instant avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le couloir et prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le hall. Leur corps étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'à chaque pas leurs mains se frôlaient.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, Cuddy se pencha légèrement vers House.

_Faudra que l'on rediscute de cette histoire de méthadone, House. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Il se tourna vers elle et soupira. Oui, il faudrait en reparler, lui-même n'était pas satisfait du produit. Bien que la douleur ait totalement disparue, le produit l'avait rendu trop gentil pour être impartial dans son boulot et son boulot était pour lui toute sa vie. Il admira Cuddy encore un instant. Cette femme était la seule personne qui malgré son sale caractère, soit restée près de lui à le supporter, réparer ses conneries et apporter un peu de douceur dans son malheur. Il espérait que son boulot ne resta pas la seule chose importante dans sa vie.

Ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital puis House rejoignit sa moto et Cuddy sa voiture. Pourtant, lorsque la voiture démarra filant vers le quartier résidentiel de la doyenne, la moto la suivit.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'être ensemble ne serait jamais simple, qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas. Elle était bien trop maniaque, ponctuelle, romantique et têtue pour un homme comme lui si bordélique, irascible, renfermé et têtu. Mais qu'importaient les disputes s'ils pouvaient avoir une chance d'être un temps soit peu heureux ensemble.

Fin.


End file.
